


I Wish I Was a Dog

by Leaveittotegan



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaveittotegan/pseuds/Leaveittotegan
Summary: A Poem about having borderline personality disorder and struggling with unrequited love.





	

I wish I was a dog  
For dogs are not alone  
With owners,creatures,and strangers love  
With places all to roam

I wish I was a dog  
With collar round my neck  
With training, grooming, toys and more  
And every loving peck

And I wish I was a dog  
Because love is not a question  
Wholeheartedly and graciously  
reciprocation's no suggestion 

Oh I wish I was a dog  
Be held  
Connected too  
And I wish I was a dog  
Because then you’d love me too


End file.
